DESTINO Y DESEO
by SASNA
Summary: La hermosa Sakura Kinomoto desempeña una labor intachable en el departamento de Licitaciones de una empresa constructora, hasta que se ve involucrada en un asunto desafortunado que le hace perder su trabajo. El causante tiene un nombre: Shaoran Li
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es adaptación de la novela de ****Spencer Lavyrle. ****Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no son mios mas allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes pertenecen y fue creado por CLAMP.**

_**Resumen: La hermosa Sakura Kinomoto desempeña una labor intachable en el departamento de Licitaciones de una empresa constructora, hasta que se ve involucrada en un asunto desafortunado que le hace perder su trabajo. El causante tiene un nombre: Shaoran Li, el apuesto y atractivo dueño de una compañía rival. Sakura está enfurecida, pero su enojo desaparece cuando recibe una oferta formal de Shaoran para contratarla en su empresa. Aunque se siente irresistiblemente atraída por él, le invade el temor de que su relación personal pueda interferir con la laboral y de que Shaoran pueda no aceptar su pasado. Dos corazones extraviados que se necesitan y se niegan, que rechazan el amor que golpea con fuerza a la puerta de sus corazones.**_

_**DESTINO Y DESEO**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

**ENCUENTROS**

Mientras la primera maleta se acercaba por la cinta transportadora del Aeropuerto Internacional Stapleton, de Denver, Sakura Kinomoto verificó impaciente su reloj, tamborileó con cuatro dedos de uñas pintadas sobre el bolso que le colgaba del hombro, y frunció el ceño. Se movía inquieta, adelante y atrás. Consultó por segunda vez su reloj y faltaba apenas una hora y diez minutos para la subasta! Si la condenada maleta no aparecía pronto, tendría que acudir al municipio con esos descoloridos vaqueros azules. Sakura miró hostil el comienzo de la cinta transportadora, hasta que al fin apareció su equipaje. Respiró hondo y extendió un brazo para retirar la maleta. La cogió de la cinta y corrió... Los cabellos castaños llegando a rubio sueltos sobre su piel blanca y los parches gastados de sus vaqueros, situados justo sobre las nalgas, atrajeron la atención de varios hombres, a los que esquivó con agilidad. Las plumas que adornaban sus cabellos se erguían con cada uno de los largos pasos sobre el suelo de la Terminal, hasta que al fin llegó, jadeante y sin aliento por el clima de Denver, a la oficina de la compañía de alquiler de automóviles.

Veinte minutos después, la misma maleta caía sobre la cama de la habitación 110 del Cherry Creek Motel. Sakura se apresuró a sacar de sus vaqueros los faldones de la blusa, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cierre de la maleta y la abría. Su mano se detuvo. Miró atónita.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró.

Los dedos inertes olvidaron por completo los botones de su blusa. Contempló desconcertada el extraño contenido de la maleta, mientras se cubría los labios con una mano, y con la otra se presionaba el vientre, atacada repentinamente por una sensación de náuseas.

—Dios mío... —Sus ojos vieron lo que había allí adentro, pero su mente se negó a aceptarlo—. No... ¡No puede ser!

Pero lo que no veía era el sobre color mostaza donde había guardado la propuesta que debía realizar para una planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales, el asunto en el que había trabajado las dos últimas semanas. En cambio, una rubia semidesnuda le mostraba un par de pechos enormes y sonreía con un gesto sugestivo desde la portada del ejemplar de la revista _Thrust._

Durante un momento Sakura permaneció inmóvil, dominada por la incredulidad. ¿_Thrust? _Se inclinó horrorizada, y se sintió aturdida. Después, revisó frenética la maleta, retirado un objeto tras otro... un traje gris, dos pantalones, productos para afeitarse, dos camisas cuidadosamente dobladas, unos shorts azules, un par de calcetines negros. Además, desodorante, un par de zapatillas gastadas con los cordones sucios, un secador de cabello, y un cepillo con algunos cabellos muy oscuros atrapados entre las cerdas blancas. Pasó un pulgar sobre el cepillo, después lo dejó caer con desagrado, y abandonó la revisión del contenido, para leer la identificación que colgaba del asa de la maleta.

_SHAORAN LI_

WARD PARK 8990

KANSAS CITY, MISSOURI 64110

Con un gemido, Sakura se dejó caer en la cama, se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó las dos manos a la frente. « ¡Maldita sea, sí que la he hecho buena¡El viejo Reed disfrutará con esto durante meses!» Al pensar en REED y en su cerebro estrecho y racista, el pánico la dominó, sintió que le dolían las sienes y que la sangre le hervía en las venas mientras se incorporaba de un salto. Consultó su reloj. Los pensamientos se sucedieron frenéticos en su cabeza, y permaneció de pie, indecisa, desviando los ojos del teléfono a la maleta y a las llaves del automóvil sobre la cama.

El cerebro de Sakura contempló innumerables e ingratas posibilidades, mientras se preguntaba a quién llamar primero. ¿Podría recuperar su propia maleta y presentar la propuesta antes de las dos de la tarde?

Perdió cinco minutos telefoneando a la oficina de información de la compañía aérea, que le recomendó que llamara a la sección de objetos perdidos; allí le informaron que volverían a comunicarse con ella en media hora. Frustrada e irritada consigo misma y con la compañía que no tenía un empleado encargado de verificar la identificación de los equipajes, Sakura regresó al aeropuerto. Cuando la búsqueda en el departamento de objetos perdidos resultó inútil, consideró que había poco que hacer, excepto llamar a la oficina central de Kansas City y reconocer su error.

Sakura sintió que le dolía el estómago mientras marcaba el número. Imaginó el vientre redondo y los ojitos porcinos de CLOW REED, el presidente y propietario de la compañía, que nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de recordarle por qué la había contratado. Oh, cómo esperaba REED esa ocasión. Era un reaccionario pagado de sí mismo, y, en efecto, había esperado mucho tiempo su oportunidad. Ella sabía muy bien que REED rechinaba los dientes cada vez que se cruzaban en las oficinas. Sin duda tenía que visitar a su psicoterapeuta todos los días de pago, después de entregarle su cheque.

«Bien¿deseabas competir en un mundo masculino y ganar el sueldo de un hombre...¡Pues ya lo tienes!»

En los tres años que Sakura llevaba trabajando en la industria de la construcción, nunca le había costado tanto ganar el sueldo.

La voz de Clow Reed se quebró a causa de la cólera. Emitió un verdadero rosario de malas palabras, y concluyó ordenando a Sakura:

—Lleva tu trasero femenino liberado al lugar de la licitación, y descubre quién demonios es el contratista que ofrece la cifra más baja; cuando lo sepas vuelve de inmediato a casa, porque Dios sabe que no me propongo hacerme cargo de la estancia de ninguna condenada mujer en un hotel de Colorado, comiéndose el dinero de mi cuenta de gastos, cuando ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre su trasero y una palangana; y cualquier burócrata del gobierno que diga que es fácil encontrar miembros de las minorías que valgan la pena, puede ir con su discurso a...

Sakura cortó la comunicación.

« ¡Machista, canalla reaccionario!» De nuevo constató la total inutilidad de aspirar a un cambio en las estrechas opiniones de hombres como Clow Reed.

Sakura no se hacía ilusiones acerca de los motivos por los cuales la habían empleado. No sólo era mujer, sino que tenía un cuarto de sangre india, circunstancias que hacían que su jefe fuera considerado por el gobierno federal un empleador de miembros de minorías; el gobierno federal había decretado que el diez por ciento de los recursos federales destinados a trabajos públicos serían asignados a empresarios que tuvieran a miembros de las minorías en su nómina.

Ante las considerables ventajas de que disfrutaban estos contratistas, Clow Reed habría pagado lo que fuera por ser él mismo una india... si hubiera podido serlo sin convertirse en piel roja ni ser mujer. Pero Clow Reed no sólo era varón; también era tan blanco como el propio presidente, y nunca permitía que Sakura lo olvidara. Siempre que ella estaba cerca, escupía la saliva oscurecida por el pedazo de tabaco que mascaba sin descanso. Ceñía su prominente barriga con un cinturón apretado. Contaba chistes obscenos y hablaba con el lenguaje más sucio que podía concebirse. La situación iba a peor, mientras Sakura continuaba rechazando las invitaciones de Clow Reed para ocupar el cargo de vicepresidente de Construcciones Reed. Y si a Sakura Kinomoto eso no le agradaba, la actitud prepotente de Reed, sugería que podía volver a su casa y dedicarse a masticar cueros, plantar maíz y criar algunos niños.

Entonces, Sakura se apartó del teléfono y cruzó la Terminal del aeropuerto, mientras apretaba los dientes. Sí, quería recibir la misma paga que un hombre, de modo que una vez más tenía que humillarse ante el jefe y salir a ganarse el pan.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde a la licitación. Como de costumbre, era la única mujer de la sala. El ingeniero que representaba al municipio estaba abriendo un sobre sellado cuando Sakura fue a ocupar una silla plegable en el fondo de la sala. Extrajo de su bolso un bloc y una pluma, después miró con disimulo al hombre que estaba sentado al lado, mientras este anotaba el importe de la oferta que acababan de leer.

Sakura escribió deprisa en su bloc, y después se inclinó para preguntar:

— ¿Cuántas ofertas han abierto?

Él contó con la punta de su bolígrafo.

—Hasta ahora, solo seis.

— ¿Tiene inconveniente en que las copie?

—De ningún modo.

El hombre desvió la libreta para que ella la mirara con más comodidad, y Sakura anotó los seis nombres y los importes. Al pasear los ojos por la sala, descubrió un número muy elevado de representantes de contratistas. El decaimiento de la economía nacional, unida al nivel relativamente reducido de construcción de viviendas, determinaba que los contratistas viajaran más y negociaran con mayor dureza para conseguir trabajo.

La urbanización de Aurora en Denver había atraído mucha atención, pues era una de las ciudades norteamericanas de medianas proporciones que crecían con más dinamismo. Aurora había resuelto su problema más grave; la escasez de agua, trayéndola desde Leadville a unos ciento sesenta kilómetros de distancia. Pero ese agua necesitaba ser depurada y sometida a tratamiento químico antes de usarla; y después el agua residual requería tratamiento de depuración. Todos los contratistas que estaban en la sala sabían que era muy ventajoso sumarse al dinamismo de la ciudad. Ganar ese concurso era como arrancar la primera ciruela madura en un huerto muy abundante.

De pronto, a Sakura se le endurecieron los músculos, cuando oyó la voz del ingeniero municipal que resonaba en la sala, y leía el nombre escrito en el siguiente sobre.

—Compañía Constructora Reed, de Kansas City.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. ¡Sin duda se trataba de un error! Exploró la sala con la mirada buscando a otro empleado de la empresa, pero ella era la única. ¿Cómo había llegado allí aquel sobre? Apenas tuvo tiempo de formularse la pregunta, cuando un abrecartas de bronce abrió el grueso sobre con un sonoro rasguido y, mientras Sakura continuaba sumida en su sorpresa, oyó la oferta:

—Cuatro millones doscientos cuarenta y nueve mil dólares.

El corazón le latió como un tambor y se apretó el pecho con la mano. «¡Dios mío¡Hasta ahora mi oferta es la más baja!» Paseó la mirada sobre las caras de los que habían quedado excluidos con esta oferta, que entonces suspiraban decepcionados.

Sakura no conocía nada que igualara a la alegría de estos momentos. El dulce sabor de la venganza ya estaba consiguiendo que se le hiciera la boca agua ante la idea de regresar a Kansas City y exponer la noticia ante los ojillos de cerdo de Clow Reed. Leyeron otra oferta: cuatro millones seiscientos. ¡La suya continuaba siendo la más baja! Necesitó realizar un gran esfuerzo para sentarse tranquilamente en su silla y esperar. Cuántas veces había participado en reuniones de esta clase y había conocido ese sentimiento de alegría, hasta que en el último momento alguien la superaba. Solo podía haber un ganador, y cuanto más elevado el número de ofertas, más grande la gloria; cuanto más grande la tarea, mayores las posibles ganancias. Y este proyecto era importante...

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener su entusiasmo cada vez más intenso, cuando se abrieron y leyeron tres ofertas más; ninguna de ellas fue inferior a la suya. Por fin, el ingeniero del municipio sonrió y anunció la última oferta:

—Li & Li, Inc., Kansas City, Missouri —dijo, mientras levantaba el voluminoso sobre y lo abría. En la habitación reinaba el silencio más absoluto. Incluso antes de leer en voz alta la cifra, se amplió la sonrisa del ingeniero, y Sakura experimentó una premonición de desastre.

— ¡Cuatro millones doscientos cuarenta y cinco mil dólares!

Sakura sintió que el alma le caía a los pies. Se encogió, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, y trató de evitar que se advirtiera su desilusión. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, mientras el ruido de pasos y los golpes metálicos de las sillas colmaban la habitación. Sintió el cuerpo pesado como plomo, pero con mucho esfuerzo consiguió ponerse de pie. Perder era duro. Pero ocupar el segundo lugar resultaba más difícil. Y ocupar el segundo lugar solo por cuatro mil dólares, en un trabajo que valía más de cuatro millones, representaba un auténtico sufrimiento.

Cuatro mil dólares... Sakura contuvo un gesto irónico. Lo mismo podrían haber sido cuatro centavos. ¿Podía haber algo más difícil que felicitar al ganador en un momento así? El hombre que estaba al lado de Sakura se acercó al núcleo de gente que, según supuso, se agrupaba alrededor del vencedor. Alcanzó a entrever los cabellos castaño oscuro de un hombre, los hombros anchos. Y de inmediato se incorporó.

«Cortesía», pensó desalentada, y sintió deseos deprescindir de las felicitaciones.

Era evidente que el hombre se sentía muy complacido. Su ancha sonrisa se volvió hacia un competidor que lo criticó con buen humor:

— ¡Lo conseguiste otra vez, Shaoran, maldito seas¿Por qué no dejas algo para los demás?

La sonrisa se convirtió en risa franca cuando la mano bronceada estrechó la de su interlocutor, mucho más clara.

—La próxima vez, Marv¿eh? Mi suerte no puede ser eterna. —Otros le estrecharon la mano y formularon breves comentarios, mientras Sakura esperaba su oportunidad de acercarse. La mano grande del hombre estaba estrechando la de otro participante, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura.

Esos ojos estaban hundidos en una cara de piel bronceada. Las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos sugerían que había pasado muchas horas al sol y al aire libre. Tenía la nariz angosta, con un perfil nórdico; los labios sonreían ampliamente, complacidos con la situación. El cuello era grueso, y mantenía el cuerpo más erguido que cualquier otro hombre de los que estaban en la sala. Sakura alcanzó a ver una cruz de plata y turquesas que descansaba en el hueco del cuello abierto de su camisa, mientras los hombros se volvían hacia ella. La mano del individuo se desprendió de la del interlocutor que todavía le hablaba, como si el ganador hubiera olvidado al otro en medio de una frase.

—Felicidades... Usted es Shaoran¿verdad? —Sakura le ofreció la mano. El apretón que recibió fue impresionante.

—Así es. Shaoran Li. Y gracias. Esta vez me faltó poco para perder la licitación.

Sakura entreabrió los labios y sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿Shaoran Li? La coincidencia era demasiado grande para creerla. ¿Shaoran Li¿El mismo Shaoran Li que leía revistas audaces? Por cierto, ese hombre no parecía el tipo de individuo que necesitaba esa clase de lectura.

Shaoran contuvo el absurdo deseo de preguntarle si usaba desodorante de la marca que ella había encontrado en la maleta, y en cambio levantó los ojos hacia sus cabellos, para saber a qué atenerse... en efecto, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, lacio, y estaba pulcramente peinado. En una evocación en realidad absurda, ella recordó los calzoncillos azules, e imaginó que veía al hombre con esa prenda, y ahora comenzó a sentir que el sonrojo le subía desde el ombligo.

—No necesita decirme que por poco pierde la licitación —contestó Sakura—. Yo soy la persona que salió segunda. —La mano de Shaoran Li era fuerte y cálida, y retuvo demasiado tiempo la de Sakura—. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, de Construcciones Reed.

Él frunció el ceño sorprendido, y Sakura al fin consiguió desprender la mano.

—¿Sakura Kinomoto¿De Kansas City?

—Sí.

En los grandes labios se insinuó el comienzo de una sonrisa, y los ojos oscuros del hombre recorrieron la camisa arrugada, los vaqueros descoloridos y los mocasines sucios. Al levantar de nuevo la mirada, los ojos mostraron un matiz evidente de humor.

—Creo que tengo algo suyo —dijo, inclinándose un poco más, con voz grave y confidencial.

Sakura imaginó una serie de artículos personales de su maleta... sostenes, bragas, compresas, su diario. La voz insinuante de Shaoran Li le recordó que ella estaba vestida como una adolescente que hubiera salido a pasear, y no como debía estarlo para asistir a una actividad empresarial que exigía profesionalidad tanto en la conducta como en el vestir. Al mismo tiempo él (a pesar de que también había perdido la maleta) exhibía un par de mocasines brillantes, los pantalones limpios y planchados, una camisa color melocotón con el cuello abierto, y una chaqueta deportiva de verano.

La diferencia logró que Sakura se sintiera en posición de desventaja. El rubor le alcanzó la cara, y llegó acompañado por un atisbo de suspicacia y cólera, Sí, él, en verdad tenía algo que le pertenecía... ¡Una obra que valía más de cuatro millones de dólares! Pero ese no era el lugar apropiado para acusarlo. Había otras personas que podían oír lo que hablaban, de modo que se vio obligada a contestar mostrando apenas la irritación que sentía.

—Entonces, usted es quien ha presentado mi oferta.

—Yo fui.

— ¿Y supongo que debo agradecérselo?

—La sonrisa de Li profundizó los surcos a cada lado de sus labios.

— ¿Nadie le ha recomendado que lleve encima todo lo importante cuando viaje en avión?

Afectada por el hecho de que sin duda él tenía razón, Lisa solo pudo mirarlo enojada y exclamar:

—Quizá usted debería contemplar la posibilidad de enseñar a los miembros de un seminario lo que debe hacerse y lo que no al preparar ofertas para una licitación pública. Estoy segura de que los alumnos de la clase podrían aprender de usted muchísimas técnicas.

Él tuvo la elegancia de retroceder un paso y atenuar un poco la intensidad de su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a presentar la oferta de otra persona? —dijo ella con acento desafiante.

—Dadas las circunstancias, me ha parecido que era lo único honorable.

— ¡Honorable! —Sakura casi gritó, y después trató de atenuar la voz—. Pero usted primero ha leído honorablemente la oferta¿no es verdad?

La media sonrisa de Li se convirtió en un gesto hostil.

—Usted es la persona que retiró la maleta equivocada. Yo recogí...

—Si no tiene inconveniente, no deseo discutir aquí el asunto —dijo ella en un murmullo irritado, y al mirar alrededor vio que muchos escuchaban con curiosidad— ¡Pero sí, quiero hablar del asunto! —Los ojos de Sakura ardieron, pero se impuso moderación, a pesar de que deseaba disparar toda su artillería sobre aquel hombre.—¿Dónde está?

Contrariado, él introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y cargó su peso sobre uno de los pies.

— ¿Dónde está qué cosa?

—Mi maleta —respondió ella masticando la palabra, como si estuviera explicando el asunto a un tonto.

—Ah, la maleta. —Desvió la mirada, sin manifestar interés—. Está en mi coche.

Ella esperó con un gesto paciente, pero él se abstuvo de proponerle la devolución.

— ¿Hacemos el cambio? —sugirió Sakura con voz dulzona.

— ¿Cambio? —Li de nuevo clavó en ella la mirada sombría.

—Creo que yo tengo la suya.

Ahora, él concentró toda su atención en Lisa. Se inclinó más hacia ella.

— ¿Usted tiene mi maleta?

—No precisamente, pero sé dónde está.

— ¿Dónde?

—La devolví al aeropuerto.

Él frunció el ceño y consultó su reloj. Pero en aquel momento un hombre corpulento de cara rojiza descargó una gran mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran Li y lo obligó a girarse.

—Shaoran, si queremos hablar de esa subcontrata será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes. —Consultó su propio reloj—. Tengo a lo sumo una hora y media. Li asintió.

—Enseguida estoy con usted, John. Déme un minuto. —Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sakura—. Lamento tener que marcharme. ¿Dónde se aloja? Le llevaré la maleta a más tardar a eso de las seis de la tarde. —Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Eh, un momento, yo...

—Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso anterior. ¿En qué hotel se aloja?

John estaba en la puerta y esperaba impaciente.

— ¡Debo coger un avión¡No se atreva a dejarme!

Shaoran Li había llegado a la puerta.

— ¿En qué hotel está? —insistió.

— ¡Maldito sea! —murmuró ella, con las manos en la cintura. Casi le dio una patada al suelo a causa de la frustración.

—Estoy en el Cherry Creek Motel, pero no puedo esperar...

—El Cherry Creek Motel —repitió él, y levantó el dedo índice—. Le llevaré la maleta. Dicho esto, desapareció.

Sakura permaneció durante las tres horas siguientes como un conejo enjaulado en la habitación 110 del Cherry Creek Motel, mientras su irritación aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. A eso de las seis se sentía como una bomba de relojería. Estaba acalorada y sucia. En julio, Denver parecía un infierno, y Sakura deseaba sobre todo un baño que la refrescara. Pero nopodía tomarlo sin su maleta.

El viejo Reed mostraría un carácter tan irascible como un caníbal frustrado cuando descubriera que ella no había regresado a Kansas City a pesar de sus órdenes. La consulta de los horarios de vuelo le confirmó que ya había perdido el vuelo de la hora de la cena, y el siguiente no partía hasta las 22:10. No estaba dispuesta a permanecer despierta la mitad de la noche sólo para llegar a la oficina a tiempo y soportar la cólera de Reed. Después de todo, lo que había sucedido no era culpa suya. Y Sakura había soportado un día difícil. Y todavía tenía que resolver sus diferencias con el «honorable» Shaoran Li.

Cada vez que pensaba en él aumentaba su temperatura. Obligarla a esperar y desaparecer sin devolverle sus cosas ya era bastante desagradable; pero mucho peor era la maniobra sucia y baja que había realizado en el concurso. Ella no veía el momento de atacarlo y decirle que era la más baja de las criaturas.

A las 18:15 se acercó furiosa al televisor y descargó una palmada sobre el botón con intención de apagarlo. No le importaba en absoluto cómo sería el tiempo al día siguiente en Denver. ¡Lo único que deseaba era salir de esa ciudad miserable! Cuando oyó por fin que llamaban a la puerta, Sakura irguió la cabeza, y suspendió un momento sus paseos de un extremo al otro de la habitación. Después avanzó decidida y abrió con fuerza.

Shaoran Li estaba de pie en el umbral, con dos maletas idénticas en las manos.

— ¡Llega tarde! —exclamó ella, mirándolo con ojos sombríos e irritados.

—Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde. Pero he venido en cuanto he podido.

—Bien, eso no basta. ¡Ya he perdido mi vuelo, y mi jefe estará furioso!

—Dije que lo sentía, pero usted es la persona que ha provocado todo este embrollo al llevarse la maleta equivocada del aeropuerto.

— ¡Yo¡Y usted¿Cómo se ha atrevido a escapar con mi maleta?

—Como he dicho antes, usted se fue con la mía.

Ella rechinó los dientes, y experimentó una frustración tan abrumadora que todo lo vio rojo.

—No me refiero al aeropuerto. Hablo del concurso. Usted me dejó aquí sentada, esperando, sin tener siquiera un cepillo para pasármelo por el cabello, sin ropa limpia para tomar un baño o... —Disgustada, le arrancó la maleta de la mano y la depositó sobre la cama. De nuevo se volvió hacia él y ordenó:

—Usted tiene que darme algunas explicaciones. Le ruego comience.

Él entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta, dejó la otra maleta en el suelo, miró alrededor y preguntó:

— ¿Me permite?

Después, imperturbable, verificó con cuidado la raya impecable de los pantalones, antes de acomodarse en una de las dos sillas puestas junto a una mesita redonda.

Con las manos en las caderas, Sakura escupió:

— ¡No... Usted... no puede!

Pero en lugar de ponerse de pie, él abrió las piernas, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó que las manos le colgaran flojamente entre ellas.

—Escuche, señorita Kinomoto, ha sido un día infernal además...

—Señora Kinomoto —lo interrumpió ella.

Él enarcó una ceja, hizo una breve pausa, y después repitió con paciencia:

—Señora Kinomoto. —Flexionó los músculos del hombro, se masajeó la nuca y continuó—: Ha sido un día muy largo, y yo desearía cambiarme de ropa.

—Usted ha abierto mi maleta —afirmó ella con un gesto hostil, casi incapaz de mantener controlado su temperamento.

— ¿Yo qué?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante e intentó perforar a su interlocutor con sus ojos negros.

— ¡Usted ha abierto mi maleta!

—Caramba, sí, la he abierto. Pensé que era la mía.

—Pero ha hecho algo más que abrirla. ¡La ha revisado!

— ¿De veras?

— ¿Lo niega?

—Bien¿y usted¿Quiere decir que no ha abierto la mía?

— ¡No cambie de tema!

—Según creo, el tema trata de las maletas y las mujeres que no saben comportarse.

— ¡Que no saben comportarse! —Se acercó un poco más, inclinándose sobre él—. ¡Usted es un delincuente tramposo, un mentiroso! —gritó ella.

— ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, señora Kinomoto?

—Usted ha abierto mi maleta, ha encontrado mi oferta con el sobre abierto, ha visto que ya tenía todas las firmas necesarias, ha estudiado la propuesta, y ha presentado una oferta mejor que la mía, rebajando solo cuatro mil asquerosos dólares. Después, ha representado el papel del buen samaritano entregando mi sobre en el concurso.

Con un movimiento rápido, Shaoran Li abandonó su silla, obligó a Sakura a volverse, y clavó dos gruesos dedos en el centro del pecho de la joven. La presión de los dos dedos la arrojó sobre la cama.

— ¡Amiga, esa es una afirmación muy grave!

— ¡Amigo, lo que usted ha presentado significa un margen muy estrecho! —se burló ella, apoyándose en las manos mientras el hombre se acercaba con la cabeza inclinada y una de sus rodillas presionaba con fuerza la de Sakura. La cara de Li tenía una expresión siniestra, que era tanto más impresionante a causa de la piel bronceada de su cara. De pronto retrocedió con los brazos en jarras, mientras dirigía una mirada despectiva al cuerpo de Sakura.

—Oh, una de tantas —dijo con aire de conocedor.

Ella saltó de la cama, apoyó una mano sobre el pecho del hombre, lo obligó a retroceder unos centímetros, y por último lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, una de esas. ¡Estoy harta de los hombres que creen que una mujer no puede competir en esta inmunda industria de las cloacas y el agua!

—No es eso lo que he querido decir cuando he hecho la observación, de modo que no le atribuya a mis palabras significados que no tienen.

—Oh¿de veras? Entonces¿por qué hace una distinción¿No es porque usted comprobó que la maleta pertenecía a una mujer, y por lo tanto supo que la oferta tenía que haber sido preparada por ella y usted no podía soportar la perspectiva de perder la licitación compitiendo con ella?

Él apuntó un dedo largo y bronceado a la nariz de Sakura, se inclinó doblando el cuerpo en un ángulo peligroso.

—Amiga... —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió y comenzó de nuevo—. Señora Kinomoto¡usted es una feminista obstinada y egocéntrica¿Por qué cree que en el mundo no hay nadie que pueda preparar una oferta mejor que usted? —Comenzó a pasearse por el reducido espacio que había entre la mesa y las sillas—. Dios mío, observe la situación económica, y la cantidad de contratistas que se declaran en quiebra todos los meses. Cuente el número de los que aparecieron en el concurso de hoy. ¡Este proyecto mantendrá a la gente trabajando toda la temporada! Todos deseaban ganar. ¡Era inevitable que el margen fuera reducido!

—Cuatro mil dólares en cuatro millones es un margen demasiado bajo para ser accidental, sobre todo si lo presenta un hombre que tuvo en su poder mi maleta la primera mitad del día.

Una expresión de auténtico disgusto convirtió en granito los rasgos de Shaoran Li. Permaneció de pie frente a ella, inmóvil, las mandíbulas apretadas. Durante unos instantes su expresión pareció paralizarse. Pero después se le ablandaron los labios. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente la blusa de Sakura, sin llegar siquiera a sus caderas antes de volver a ascender. Su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo de disgusto mientras retrocedía un paso y murmuraba con tensa tolerancia masculina:

—Por lo que he visto en su maleta, cabía suponer que se mostraría muy irritable en estos días del mes, de modo que atribuiré todo el incidente a los problemas femeninos, y no insistiré más en su...

— _¡Crack! _

Ella descargó la mano abierta sobre el costado de la boca de Shaoran Li. El golpe lo desconcertó por un momento, y retrocedió sorprendido y aturdido.

—Usted... degenerado —chilló Sakura—. ¡Podría haber esperado algo parecido de un... pervertido, que lleva revistas pornográficas en su maleta durante un viaje de negocios!

A la izquierda de los labios de Li aparecieron cuatro rayas rojas. Él cerró los puños. Se le marcaron los músculos del cuello. Los ojos relucieron como pedazos de resina, y sus labios formaron una línea fina y tensa.

El temor se apoderó de Sakura ante su propia temeridad. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba sola en una habitación de hotel con un completo desconocido, cuya deshonestidad lo llevaba a trampear en los negocios, y ella lo había agredido de una forma salvaje. ¡Quizá él decidiera golpearla después de sufrir ese ataque!

Sakura se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios, pero se limitó a enderezar los hombros, un músculo tras otro, y consiguió controlar su cólera, mientras se relajaba muy despacio. Sin decir una palabra más, él recuperó su maleta, abrió la puerta y se detuvo, y sus ojos no se apartaron de la cara de Sakura.

— ¿Quién ha revisado la maleta de quién? —rezongo, y agregó sarcásticamente—¿...señora?

Hizo una pausa lo bastante prolongada para dar tiempo a que ella se sonrojara. Después se alejó de la puerta con aspecto satisfecho.

Sakura cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que el espejo de la pared amenazó con caer al suelo.

Continuara ……………………………...

Si quieren saber que pasara con estos 2 mandenme rewiev. Yo se que como no he terminado mi otra historia pero esta es mas emocionante y romántica con la parejita de SyS

MANDENME REVIEW PARA VER SI LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y CONTINUARLA


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este fic es adaptación de la novela de **_**Spencer Lavyrle. ****Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no son míos más allá del uso de los nombres, personalidades, físicos y aptitudes pertenecen y fue creado por CLAMP.**

_**Resumen: La hermosa Sakura Kinomoto desempeña una labor intachable en el departamento de Licitaciones de una empresa constructora, hasta que se ve involucrada en un asunto desafortunado que le hace perder su trabajo. El causante tiene un nombre: Shaoran Li, el apuesto y atractivo dueño de una compañía rival. Sakura está enfurecida, pero su enojo desaparece cuando recibe una oferta formal de Shaoran para contratarla en su empresa. Aunque se siente irresistiblemente atraída por él, le invade el temor de que su relación personal pueda interferir con la laboral y de que Shaoran pueda no aceptar su pasado. Dos corazones extraviados que se necesitan y se niegan, que rechazan el amor que golpea con fuerza a la puerta de sus corazones.**_

_**DESTINO Y DESEO**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**CONOCIÉNDONOS Y ¿ALGO MAS?**_

Un minuto después, Sakura abrió su maleta y contempló desalentada el contenido. Gimió: no, otra vez no. La desagradable revista continuaba allí dentro y despertaba sus instintos más sórdidos. Comenzó a cerrar la maleta, pero un trozo de tela azul asomó bajo una camisa plegada, de modo que algo prohibido e irritante le sacudió las entrañas. Cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura, miró disimuladamente las prendas dobladas, y después deslizó un índice inocente entre las páginas de la revista, hojeándola en un sentido y en otro varias veces, hasta que por fin la dejó caer abierta, y cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre el vientre. Miró, hipnotizada por el cuerpo sin duda espléndido que estaba tendido a orillas de un río. La piel aceitada relucía bajo las gotas de agua, tenía las piernas abiertas de un modo que no ocultaban nada. Los ojos de la modelo estaban cerrados, y la expresión de la cara era una combinación de sensualidad y placer. Los labios abiertos, duros, dejaban escapar la lengua que asomaba entre unos dientes perfectos. Las uñas largas y escarlatas de la mujer descansaban sobre el triángulo oscuro de la feminidad. Sakura tragó saliva, se sonrojó pero volvió la página. Más de lo mismo. Pensó: «La piel y el pecado... justo lo que uno podía esperar de un hombre como Shaoran Li». De todos modos, giró otra página.

La sangre afluyó a su cara, a los dedos de los pies, a la cara interna de sus rodillas, mientras contemplaba las escenas pornográficas de una conocida película. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Su pecho experimentó cierta tensión, y el vello de los brazos y las piernas se le erizó. El hombre y la mujer estaban íntimamente enlazados, los miembros y los dientes al descubierto... « ¡Shaoran Li, eres un individuo repulsivo!» Arrojó la revista, cerró con fuerza la maleta, y retiró la mano como si se la hubiera chamuscado, en el mismo instante en que oyó llamar a la puerta. Irguió la cabeza, tragó saliva y se llevó las manos frías a las mejillas antes de cruzar la habitación y abrir, aparentando mucho mayor control del que sentía.

Era de nuevo Shaoran Li. Pero esta vez se había quitado la chaqueta deportiva y un solo botón le sostenía la camisa al nivel de la cintura, con los faldones marcados por una sucesión de arrugas. Por el cuello abierto Sakura vio de nuevo la pequeña crucecita adornada con turquesas. Apartó rápidamente los ojos de ese pecho desnudo, y comprobó que además el visitante estaba descalzo.

—Parece que hemos vuelto a repetir la escena —dijo él.

—Así parece —replicó Sakura, sin sonreír.

A ella le pareció imposible enfrentarse a la mirada del visitante después de haber visto la revista. «No seas tonta, Kinomoto, este hombre no puede adivinar tu pensamiento.» De todos modos, tenía la impresión de que si la miraba con más atención sabría lo que había estado haciendo antes de su llegada.

—Me preparaba para salir cuando... —Esbozó un gesto con la mano—. Lo mismo de antes, segunda parte. —Volvió los ojos hacia su maleta depositada sobre la cama, con la tapa cerrada pero suelta. De todos modos, ella permanecía como un guardia de palacio, agarrando el borde de la puerta con una mano e impidiendo la entrada del visitante.

—Escuche, lo que dije antes es inexcusable. Desearía disculparme —dijo Shaoran Li

—Sí, creo que tiene que hacerlo —replicó Sakura con voz tensa. La imagen de la revista todavía permanecía en su mente.

Él le entregó su maleta.

— ¿Ese es el modo de responder cuanto intento enterrar el hacha de guerra? Lo menos que puede hacer es mostrarse cortés.

—Está bien, yo... no debí abofetearlo hace un rato; Lo lamento. Bien¿estamos de acuerdo así? —Pero tenía la voz tensa y cínica.

—No del todo. —Señaló su maleta—. Deseo que me devuelva mis cosas. Quisiera ir a correr un poco y calmar la cólera y la frustración, pero mi ropa de deporte está allí.

Él esbozó una mueca de reconciliación dirigida a Sakura, y ella se apartó con brusquedad, y con un gesto indicó a Li que entrara y retirara su maleta. Observó las arrugas en los faldones de la camisa mientras él levantaba la tapa de la maleta para revisar su contenido. La revista estaba encima. La examinó un momento, y después se volvió para mirar a Sakura, con una expresión en el rostro más sombría que antes.

—Verá, que un hombre compre una revista pornográfica no significa que sea un pervertido.

—Cada uno tiene sus propios gustos —contestó Sakura, pero su tono expresaba de manera indudable un juicio negativo.

—Esta revista tiene excelentes entrevistas y críticas de cine y... —De pronto, se le ensombreció el rostro, bajó la cubierta de la revista y accionó el cierre con tres movimientos de muñeca—. No sé por qué demonios debo justificarme ante usted y de todos modos¿qué le da derecho a condenar a un hombre por lo que descubre en su maleta?

Ella suspiró con un gesto de fatigada paciencia.

—Escuche¿tiene inconveniente en que demos por terminado el asunto? Llevo puesta la misma ropa todo el día, y desearía tomar un baño y comer algo. Ha sido una jornada difícil.

—Muy bien... muy bien. —El retiró de la cama la maleta—. ¡Ya me voy!

Ella estaba esperando para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Li se volvió para mirarla. Casi con enojo afirmó:

—Lamento lo que dije. Fue totalmente impropio, pero tampoco es adecuado su comportamiento, no acepta mis disculpas y no me deja en paz. Sus ojos dicen que...

—Le he aclarado que acepto susdisculpas.

—Entonces¿dejará que le pague la cena y podamos hablar de... cualquier cosa? Hay muchos temas de interés, excepto las maletas.

—No, gracias, señor Li. No estoy interesada. Trabajo para un machista empedernido, y no tengo más remedio que soportarlo mucho tiempo a lo largo de la semana; pero, fuera de él, tengo mucho cuidado cuando elijo a las personas con quienes comparto mi tiempo.

Li la miró con la frente fruncida. Tenía una expresión ominosa, y parecía dispuesto a explotar de nuevo; pero Sakura defendió su posición, observando sin vacilar a Li, con una mano sobre el borde de la puerta. De nuevo tuvo conciencia de que él mantenía muy erguido el cuerpo —sobre todo ahora que trataba de controlar su irritación— cuadrando los hombros, y con la piel desnuda del pecho tenso como un tambor. Mostraba una expresión de ira en la cara, con los labios tensos. Sus ojos oscuros parecieron penetrarla durante un momento largo y amenazador. Después, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

Con un inquieto suspiro de alivio, Sakura cerró la puerta, apoyó en ella un momento la cabeza, y después echó el cerrojo.

La tensión del día la había consumido, hasta el extremo de que ahora sentía el cuello y los hombros endurecidos por la fatiga. Echó hacia atrás el cuerpo, se pasó la mano sobre la nuca y se masajeó. Con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos sueltos, se preguntó qué había inducido a Shaoran Li a formular su invitación. Después, al recordar el material de lectura que él prefería, se dijo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Sakura se acostó en la cama, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y trató de apartar de su pensamiento la figura de Shaoran Li. Pero la cara de ese hombre reaparecía, como la había visto la primera vez al final de la licitación, cuando él estaba aceptando los saludos de otros hombres... sonriendo, o riendo, o complacido consigo mismo. Recordó las minúsculas arrugas a los costados de los ojos, y se preguntó qué edad tendría. ¿Estaba en mitad de la treintena? Cuando fruncía el ceño parecía tener más edad... ¡Y ese día había fruncido a menudo el ceño! Pero la expresión de desagrado también lograba que ese rostro sin duda bien formado, pareciera todavía más atractivo.

Apoyó su antebrazo sobre la frente. Pensó, fatigada, que la belleza física no tenía mucha importancia. Cargaría lo que había sucedido durante esa jornada a la cuenta de la experiencia, y olvidaría que había visto a ese hombre.

La cara de Clow Reed desplazó la imagen de Li, y Sakura se preguntó cuál de los dos le parecía más inquietante. Reed se mostraría más ofensivo que nunca después del fiasco. Sobre todo porque ella había desobedecido intencionadamente sus órdenes y había pasado la noche en Denver. Había ocasiones en que parecía que era inútil competir en el mundo de los hombres. Pero ella tenía que demostrar su capacidad para soportar la prueba... ¿verdad¿Acaso no había tenido que demostrarlo, tanto ante sus propios ojos como frente a los que habían ayudado a trastornar su vida?

Se hundió en un sueño inquieto, y los rostros de Reed y Li se mezclaron en un _collage_inquietante de su pasado... el de Yukito, el del juez... Despertó sobresaltada, y desvió los ojos hacia la muñeca... ¡las siete y media!... abandonó la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, todo al mismo tiempo.

Llenó de agua la bañera, se dio un baño rápido y refrescante, y maldijo las delgadas toallas del motel y el jabón barato que apenas producía espuma. Mientras se secaba, se acercó a la mesa de tocador y arrojó a un lado la toalla, mientras buscaba el cepillo y comenzaba a alisarse el cabello. Este le llegaba hasta los omoplatos —una cabellera espesa y castaño llegando a lo rubio, salvaje como la hierba de la pradera, tan abundante que la obligaba a inclinarse, como si el peso la desequilibrara. Se inclinó en dirección contraria y después enderezó el cuerpo, observando cómo suspechos se elevaban y descendían rítmicamente con cada movimiento del cepillo.

Su mano se detuvo en el aire, olvidó el cepillo mientras juzgaba en el espejo el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo. Sin que ella lo deseara, evocó las imágenes seductoras de la revista y la visión de la cara de Shaoran Li, el pecho desnudo y los pies descalzos. Miró fijamente sus ojos oscuros, hasta que le temblaron los párpados, y entonces los bajó. Su mirada recorrió el cuello largo y delgado hasta los pechos medianos con los pezones rosados con un matiz oscuro. Vacilante, acercó el cepillo y pasó el dorso del mismo sobre el borde exterior del seno derecho. El plástico frío y amarillo era suave y le resultaba agradable en contacto con la piel. Lo movió a lo largo del hueco que estaba debajo del pecho, y después lo alzó hasta el pezón. Evocó los chispazos del recuerdo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Hay ciertas cosas que el cuerpo de una mujer necesita.

Cerró los ojos, mientras invertía la posición del cepillo, y pensó en las patillas plantadas en aquella cara firme, mientras sentía el roce ligero de las cerdas sobre su pecho, y después en las costillas, a través del abdomen, hasta el hueco de la cadera.

Un sentimiento de profunda soledad le hizo evocar recuerdos de un pasado en que los sueños juveniles habían consistido en las imágenes rosadas de lo que sería la vida. El matrimonio, los hijos, la felicidad permanente. ¿Qué había sido de todo eso¿Por qué estaba allí, sola, en una habitación de Denver, colorado, recordando a Yukito Tompson? Ahora estaba casado con otra mujer, y a decir verdad Sakura ya no lo amaba. Lo que amaba era el recuerdo de esos sueños que ella había alimentado al principio de la relación, la intensa necesidad de cada uno en el cuerpo del otro, esa sensación que habían creído suficiente para consolidar un matrimonio. Ella añoraba aquel período anterior a la etapa en que habían cometido todos los errores, antes del nacimiento, de Jed y Matthew.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio una mujer vacía y triste. Una mujer con pálidas y tensas arrugas que llegaban desde el hueso de la cadera hasta el abdomen, como único recordatorio de los dos embarazos. Extendió los dedos sobre ellas, y apoyó el cuerpo en el armario. Después se irguió y elevó los ojos. « ¡Maldita seas, Sakura, prometiste que no te detendrías a recriminarte sobre lo que no puedes cambiar! »

Apretó con más fuerza el cepillo y comenzó a trabajar sobre sus cabellos. Cepilló con tanta fuerza que le dolió el cuero cabelludo, tiró de la pesada masa castaña que cubría la parte posterior de la cabeza y la recogió por encima y por detrás de las orejas, para que formara un nudo grueso y suave. Tenía la piel naturalmente bronceada, y no necesitaba un maquillaje especial; de todos modos, aplicaba un poco de sombra plateada a sus párpados y se ponía rimel en las pestañas. El lápiz labial tenía dos tonos, un carmín intenso reforzado por otro tono más claro. Se aplicó un toque de perfume detrás de cada oreja, y comenzó a vestirse.

Se vistió con unos pantalones blancos abolsados que se estrechaban en el tobillo, sobre las zapatillas de lienzo y cáñamo; después, se puso una camisa a rayas celestes desabotonada en el centro, y con mangas cortas y abultadas que terminaban en los codos. Alrededor de la barbilla Sakura lucía un amplio volante de encaje, que como ella sabía, destacaba el tipo de su elegante cuello.

Se acercó al espejo, para agregar las plumas que acostumbraba usar... esta vez colgadas de las orejas, como toques azules que se balancearon cuando ella se volvió para coger su bolso y salir a cenar.

El comedor estaba casi vacío. Se hacía de noche y las luces de Denver se encendían una tras otra más allá de las ventanas. Sakura se detuvo en el umbral y miró hacia la semipenumbra, donde la música desgranaba con discreción sus acordes. En un rincón del fondo, una pareja de cabello canoso bebía café. Fuera de ellos, el otro ocupante del comedor era Shaoran Li. Él apartó la mirada del diario cuando Sakura se detuvo a la entrada del comedor. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante antes de que él volviera a la lectura con un gesto inexpresivo, inclinando el periódico para recibir la última luz que entraba por la ventana. Sakura esperó, sintiéndose avergonzada y en evidencia, mientras estudiaba el perfil de la caja registradora. Al fin una camarera la llevó a una mesa.

Por desgracia, estaba en el centro del salón, frente a Shaoran Li. Él levantó de nuevo los ojos, que otra vez regresaron lacónicamente al periódico, y Sakura se sintió más que nunca la protagonista que actuaba en el centro de una pista de circo. La camarera le entregó un menú.

—Esta noche hay poca gente —comentó la mujer, y su voz resonó como un clarín en la sala vacía.

—Ya lo veo.

— ¿Puedo traerle algo del bar?

—Sí, un Smith&Kurn. —Lisa tenía conciencia de que Shaoran de nuevo estaba mirándola—. Sé que es una bebida para tomar después de comer, pero en realidad me apetece en este momento.

Rió nerviosa, y se dijo que era absurdo ofrecer explicaciones; sabía que no había hablado para la camarera, sino para Shaoran Li. ¿Qué le importaba lo que él pensara?

La camarera se acercó a la mesa de Li, le entregó un menú, y sus voces también resonaron en la sala.

—Señor¿le traigo algo del bar?

—Un martini muy seco con encurtidos, si tiene. Caramba, pensó Lisa, que refinado. ¡Encurtidos con el martini!

—Por supuesto —replicó la camarera, y se alejó para salir de la sala. En el recinto solo alcanzaba a oírse la música tenue, que apenas calmaba la incómoda tensión entre los dos.

Sakura leyó el menú y enseguida vio lo que deseaba comer, pero se refugió en el estudio de la carta durante unos cinco minutos; la camarera llegó finalmente con su bebida, y Sakura tuvo otra cosa en la cual centrar su atención.

La bebida con sabor a chocolate le pareció refrescante. Bebió, y siguió con los ojos a la camarera, mientras su espalda le impidió, por un momento, ver a Shaoran Li.

—Le he traído una ración doble de encurtidos. ¿Qué le parece? —fue la pregunta de la camarera.

—Magnífico, gracias. —La voz profunda de Li resonó en los oídos de Lisa.

Cuando la mujer se apartó, los ojos de Shaoran encontraron la mirada de Sakura. Ella se inclinó para beber un sorbo. Sintió que el líquido le resbalaba por la mano. Se secó la palma en la pierna y se concentró de nuevo en el menú, dedicando al asunto la atención más completa y maldiciendo a la camarera que se alejaba sin preguntarle si ya deseaba pedir la cena.

La mujer regresó al fin con un lápiz y una libreta. Hasta ahora, Sakura había conseguido mantener los ojos apartados de la mesa que estaba junto a la ventana.

— ¿Puedo tomar nota de su pedido?

Sakura reprimió la tentación de responder con ironía y, con mucho esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa agradable. Intentó hablar en voz baja, pero las palabras rebotaron en las paredes como si hubieran sido disparos.

—Quiero pescado, sin patatas, y una ensalada bien condimentada.

— ¿Desearía otra cosa en lugar de las patatas?

—Me apetecería, pero esta noche quiero ser rigurosa conmigo misma.

Siguió una risa falsa, la que Sakura apenas reconoció como propia, mientras los ojos de Li la exploraban de nuevo. Ella sintió de pronto que acababa de decir algo personal que él no tenía derecho a saber, y pensó que había cometido un error al hacer aquel comentario inocente.

Él pidió una chuleta y una patata asada con mantequilla y nata agria, y el condimento de la casa... sin que nadie le explicara lo que era. Una actitud que por cierta razón irritó a Sakura, que comía en restaurantes pocas veces, y por lo tanto nunca se mostraba audaz. Por fin, pidió una taza de café.

Esta vez, cuando la camarera se retiró, los ojos de los dos comensales se encontraron y vacilaron mirándose durante un momento más prolongado. Ahora, Shaoran Li se acomodó mejor en su silla con una suerte de perezosa desgana, un hombro más bajo que el otro, mientras apoyaba como al descuido un codo sobre la mesa y tocaba el borde de su copa con los dedos.

Sakura sorbió su bebida y miró hacia un lado, pero el recuerdo de las imágenes de la revista volvió a molestarla. Sintió que él le clavaba la mirada, y durante un momento tuvo la inquietante impresión de que estaba observando fijamente su pecho desnudo y determinando cuál de los que había visto era más hermoso. Para desagrado de Sakura, el recuerdo de las marcas de su propio sostén se grabó con fuerza en su cerebro.

— ¿Ha conseguido tomar su baño?

Al escuchar la pregunta, formulada como sin intención, ella movió los ojos, y se sonrojó como si él acabara de decir una obscenidad; después miró deprisa a la pareja que estaba en el rincón. Bebían en silencio su café, sin prestar la más mínima atención.

—Sí. ¿y usted ha podido salir acorrer?

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Lo he intentado, pero el aire de esta ciudad es tan denso que he temido la posibilidad de un ataque cardíaco.

—Qué lástima que no lo haya sufrido. —Ella enarcó las cejas y con la punta de un dedo revolvió los cubitos de hielo.

—Todavía no me cree¿eh?

Sakura levantó su vaso, miró a Li por encima del hombro, bebió un trago largo y después movió lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, bebió de nuevo su cóctel, y estudió el panorama del otro lado de la ventana. Por el modo en que tenía un hombro más alto que el otro, parecía que la camisa amarilla no correspondía a su cuerpo. El botón superior estaba varios centímetros más bajo, y la cruz de plata brillaba frente a Lisa, mientras ella intentaba fingir que Li no se encontraba allí. Pero eso fue imposible porque, un momento después la pareja de ancianos se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y se fue, de modo que Sakura y Shaoran se convirtieron en los únicos comensales.

La camarera regresó, presentó los primeros platos y se fue de nuevo.

Sakura se arrojó sobre su ensalada como un pecador arrepentido a un confesionario. Pero cada golpe del tenedor sobre el plato parecía amplificarse y perturbarla. El ruido de su propia masticación le parecía notorio en aquella sala. Apenas pudo evitar un movimiento inquieto en su propia silla mientras sentía la mirada de Shaoran Li, que se posaba sobre ella con una insistencia cada vez más irritante. La voz de Li rompió de nuevo el silencio.

—Oiga, esto es ridículo¿no le parece?

Sakura lo miró y vio que sus manos descansaban inertes junto al cuenco de ensalada.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —consiguió decir Sakura.

—Que estamos sentados aquí como un par de niñitos que acaban de pelear porque uno de ellos rompió el castillo de arena.

Sakura no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta. Con una sonrisa de simpatía él continuó diciendo:

—Por lo tanto, usted permanecerá en su jardín, yo en el mío, y nos miraremos hostiles y nos sentiremos solos y miserables porque ninguno de los dos toma la iniciativa de la aproximación.

Ella lo miró con atención, tragó lo que le pareció una lechuga entera, y no dijo una palabra.

— ¿Puedo llevar allí mi ensalada? —Preguntó Li, y después agregó con un gesto encantador—¿y si prometo no tirar su castillo de arena?

La sombra de una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Sakura, y antes de que pudiera controlar el gesto había reído, y el sonido le aportó cierto alivio.

—Sí, venga. Es terrible permanecer sentada aquí, evitando mirarle.

Él, su ensalada y los encurtidos atravesaron la distancia en tres segundos. Li se acomodó en la mesa frente a Sakura, le sonrió audazmente y le dijo:

—Bien, así está mejor.

Después, se dedicó a devorar su lechuga. Ella había afirmado que Li era un mentiroso, un estafador y un pervertido. ¿Qué conversación podían mantener en esas circunstancias? Comprobó aliviada que él encontraba un tema.

—Debo reconocer que usted es la primera mujer que encuentro en una licitación.

—Y yo soy la primera mujer que yo misma he visto en una licitación —reconoció Sakura. Las arrugas a cada lado de la boca de Li se ahondaron.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que está en esta profesión?

—Comencé en el sector hace tres años y participo en licitaciones desde hace poco más de uno.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué significa por qué?

— ¿Por qué ha elegido una carrera en un sector difícil, dominado tradicionalmente por los hombres?

—Porque de este modo puedo ganar dinero.

Él aceptó con un gesto la respuesta.

—Usted trabaja para el viejo Clow Reed¿verdad?

—Sí, lamento decir que así es.

—Es un verdadero bandido... un auténtico sinvergüenza.

Sobresaltada, ella miró los ojos oscuros de Li.

— ¿Usted lo conoce?

—Hace mucho que trabaja en Kansas City. Allí todos conocen al viejo Reed. La gente como él hace que las empresas constructoras tengan tan mala reputación. Es tan torcido como la pata trasera de un perro.

—Pero sabe ganar dinero, de modo que lo disculpan¿no es verdad? —preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura

Shaoran rehusó morder el anzuelo y preguntó a su vez:

—Si tanto le desagrada¿por qué trabaja para él?

—En vista de que esta actividad depende en forma directa de la construcción de viviendas¿necesita preguntar eso?

Él se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

—No, creo que ahora no hay muchas oportunidades de empleo¿eh?

Ella pinchó la rodaja carnosa de tomate que estaba en la ensaladera, como si se tratara del vientre redondo de Reed.

—Lo que más me desagrada de él es su costumbre de escupir saliva con tabaco apuntando a mis pies.

Li rió, y Sakura lo miró con una expresión maligna en la cara.

— ¿Puedo revelarle una broma muy personal¿Un chiste de verdad irrespetuoso?

—Me encantan los chistes irrespetuosos.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y después confesó:

—A solas, cuando estoy enojada con mi jefe, lo cual suele sucederme, lo llamo usando sus iniciales.

— ¿Cuáles son?

— C.A.R. —Li se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y rió mientras, Ella continuaba diciendo:

—A Reed no le agrada que se sepa que hay una inicial intermedia. Quizá por eso me complace tanto incluirla.

Las finas líneas blancas de alrededor de los ojos de Li desaparecieron cuando sus labios se distendieron en una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Sakura atacar con insistencia el tomate. Los ojos de Li se posaron en los pómulos altos y anchos, en la nariz orgullosa y recta, en los cabellos castaños recogidos tras las orejas formando un moño suave y abultado, en la piel nívea y los ojos verdes cristalinos.

—Usted es india¿verdad?

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon desafiantes, y las plumas se balancearon junto a su barbilla.

—Un cuarto cheroqui. Pero mis ojos son extraño para mi gente no? Y Reed nunca permite, que lo olvide.

Li miró las plumas, pero se abstuvo de formular comentarios.

—En otras palabras, que el viejo Reed sabe de qué lado está la mantequilla de su rebanada¿verdad?

—Así es. Me ha pedido por lo menos cinco veces que aceptara el título honorario de vicepresidenta.

—Veamos. —Li se inclinó hacia delante. —De ese modo él podría afirmar que es un contratista que da trabajo a miembros de las minorías¿verdad?

Ella sonrió de mala gana.

—Y por lo tanto podría presentar ofertas en todas las obras relacionadas con los programas de ayuda a las minorías, las obras que el gobierno federal se propone realizar; podría presentarse como contratista principal o como subcontratista. Como usted sabe, parece que ahora son los proyectos más lucrativos.

Él la examinó frunciendo las gruesas cejas negras que parecían bumeranes.

—Entiendo que usted haya rechazado la vicepresidencia.

—Con muchísimo placer.

De nuevo Shaoran Li se inclinó en su asiento y rió de buena gana.

—En Kansas City hay unos pocos contratistas que sonreirían de oreja a oreja si supieran que alguien le ha jugado una mala pasada a Clow A. Reed, después de todas las veces que él los ha engañado.

—Yo sonreiría también con mucho entusiasmo por el placer de incomodar a Reed si no fuera por el aumento de sueldo.

— ¿Sería más sensato decir que le está aplicando el tratamiento cheroqui? —bromeó Shaoran, mirando con mucha atención a Sakura.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos verdes chispearon un momento antes de que una expresión pensativa los dominara. Movió unos trozos de lechuga en el cuenco de la ensalada y juntó las manos bajo la barbilla. Apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, afirmó el otro antebrazo contra el borde y tamborileó sobre el vidrio húmedo del vaso frío.

—Verá —murmuró, mirando los cubitos de hielo en el vaso vacío—. Mi orgullo no me permite adoptar ciertas actitudes. Ni siquiera por dinero.

—Pero creí que usted decía que el dinero era la razón por la cual había aceptado este empleo.

—En efecto, era la razón. Pero ahora gano lo suficiente para mantenerme. Es todo lo que necesito.

Sakura vio que los ojos de Shaoran Li se fijaban en la mano que jugaba con el vaso. Mostraba únicamente una turquesa grande y ovalada engastada en una base de plata.

— ¿No está casada? —preguntó él.

Los ojos de Li se elevaron, encontraron la mirada de Lisa, y los dedos de la joven cesaron de tamborilear sobre el vaso húmedo.

—No —contestó ella, y comprendió que debía aclarar su respuesta; después, desechó su conciencia, y pensó que no le debía nada a aquel hombre. En todo caso, solo estaban compartiendo una mesa... dos extraños en una ciudad solitaria, lejos del hogar.

Llegó el plato principal, y Shaoran Li cambió de tema.

—Entiendo que nuestro amigo comenzará a subirse por las paredes cuando se entere de que usted ha perdido el concurso¿eh?

Sakura miró a su interlocutor, sonrió y dijo:

—Usted sí tiene un sentido irrespetuoso del humor¿no es verdad? En todo caso, él está siempre perdiendo los estribos por una razón o por otra. En su caso es un modo de vida. Si no se descontrola porque perdió la licitación, usará como pretexto que yo me quedé a pasar la noche aprovechando la tarjeta de crédito de su preciosa empresa... precisamente lo que me advirtió que no hiciera.

—Pero usted lo hace de todos modos. —El ceño fruncido unió las cejas de Li

—Tenía que hacer eso o llegar a Kansas City en mitad de la noche, después de perder el vuelo de las seis de la tarde. Después del día que he pasado, no deseaba estar media noche en un avión.

—Y todo porque yo tenía su maleta¿verdad?

Sakura encontró la mirada de Li, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y volvió a su cena.

La camarera les trajo café, e interrumpió por un momento la conversación. Cuando de nuevo estuvieron solos, Sakura estudió reflexivamente a Shaoran y preguntó:

—Si usted ha estado trabajando en Kansas City el tiempo suficiente como para conocer las dudosas prácticas comerciales de mi ilustre jefe¿por qué no nos hemos visto antes?

—Quizá porque nos dedicamos sobre todo a los contratos de lampistería, y solo hace un tiempo decidimos pasar a la distribución de agua y el tratamiento de aguas residuales.

— ¿Nosotros? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad—. ¿Quién es el otro Li en la firma Li & Li?

—Fue mi padre. Era el hombre que conocía los secretos de los contratistas de toda la ciudad. Estuvo años enteros en el sector de los contratos de construcción.

— ¿Estuvo?

—Falleció hace cuatro años —dijo Shaoran con voz neutra, mientras cortaba su chuleta.

—Yo... lo siento.

Él la miró animado.

—No es necesario. Mi padre tuvo una vida excelente, consiguió todo lo que siempre deseó, y cuando falleció era un hombre feliz... murió nada menos que en un campo de golf, en el sexto hoyo. —Sus ojos pardos pestañearon—. El sexto hoyo siempre le acarreó problemas.

Aunque Shaoran Li relató todo esto sin tristeza evidente, Lisa se sintió avergonzada por estar compartiendo de ese modo un relato personal cuando apenas conocía a su interlocutor. Pero él continuó.

—Era un chino que bebía mucho y trabajaba duro...

—¿Un chino llamado Li?

—El nombre deriva de Clanes Chinos, que era el apellido de la familia.

—Discúlpeme... lo he interrumpido.

—Como le decía, era un Chino de carácter fuerte, y cuando afirmo que él hizo todo lo que quería, eso incluyó desobedecer las órdenes del médico. Sufrió un pequeño ataque y le ordenaron que viviera tranquilo algunos meses; pero, cuando a un noruego obstinado se le mete en la cabeza que quiere salir a jugar golf, nadie puede impedírselo.

Sakura comprobó que ahora disfrutaba con la compañía de Shaoran Li, y ella misma se sorprendió al contestar:

—Y cuando a un chino obstinado se le mete en la cabeza que saldrá a cenar con una mujer, tampoco nadie puede impedírselo¿verdad?

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa al ver el moño que los cabellos formaban detrás de las orejas de Sakura; y después miró los ojos de la joven y por último sus labios. Sakura pensó que de ningún modo se parecía a cualquiera de los chinos que ella había llegado a conocer. Tenía los cabellos castaños y la piel tan bronceada que parecía reflejar la cara de la propia Sakura. Mientras levantaba la taza de café y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dijo en broma:

—Bien, después de todo no fue tan doloroso¿verdad?

Ella hubiera deseado contestar de otro modo, pero comprobó que eso era imposible.

—En efecto, no fue tan difícil —dijo.

—Tal vez podamos volver a hacerlo en Kansas City.

Durante un momento ella se sintió tentada, pero al recordar los aspectos menos favorables de la personalidad de Li, le advirtió:

—No trace planes en ese sentido. A menos que yo gane una licitación.

—Hum... —Levantó su taza de café. Los ojos maliciosos chispearon por encima del borde de la taza—. Tal vez valga la pena arreglar un concurso a su favor la próxima vez.

—No dudo de que usted es capaz de hacerlo. —Lo estudió unos instantes, y después reconoció—. Tengo la costumbre de asignar títulos a la gente a la cual conozco. ¿Sabe cuál le he aplicado?

— ¿Cuál?

Los ojos de los dos se cruzaron en un agradable duelo de ingenio.

—El honorable Shaoran Li.

—Eh, me agrada... muy inteligente.

—Y su expresión es del sarcasmo más puro y concentrado. Li, usted es un canalla muy deshonesto, y yo no sé por qué estoy ahora sentada en esta mesa con usted.

Él inclinó la silla hasta que esta quedó sobre dos patas.

—Porque usted deseaba comprobar si soy tan pervertido como se desprende de mí material de lectura. Dicen que todas las mujeres se sienten atraídas por el tipo equivocado por lo menos una vez en su vida. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá es lo que yo represento para usted.

—Y quizá no. —Sakura inclinó la cabeza y observó con detenimiento a Li. Era un ejemplar masculino de aspecto sumamente agradable... ella tenía que reconocerlo. Y su malévolo sentido del humor no era hiriente. Pero Sakura recordó de nuevo que Li no era el tipo de hombre con el cual ella podía intercambiar escarceos sexuales. Las conversaciones de esta clase causaban vibraciones que decían mucho más que lo que se expresaba en las meras palabras, y ella de ningún modo estaba preparada para aceptar otra vez esas vibraciones. Sus heridas no se habían curado después de su última y desastrosa relación. Pero incluso, mientras se autocriticaba por incurrir en ese toma y da, los ojos de Shaoran se mantuvieron fijos en ella, mientras su silla se sostenía de nuevo sobre las cuatro patas. Shaoran apoyó los brazos sobre el borde de la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—Dígame —preguntó, en voz grave e íntima— ¿Qué le pareció la mujer tendida sobre la roca, al lado del río?

¡No estaba dispuesta aparecerse a una adolescente vergonzosa a quien sorprendían espiando los pechos de una africana en un ejemplar de la revista_National Geographic_!Sakura miró a Li a los ojos y replicó sin vacilar:

—El fotógrafo seguramente se olvidó de untar la cara interior de la pantorrilla derecha y el agua no llegó hasta allí.

Shaoran Li la recompensó con una risa sonora y apreciativa, mientras Sakura censuraba su propia conducta y su actitud demasiado precoz. Un momento después él depositó su servilleta sobre la mesa, recogió la cuenta, y estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Lisa, esperando para retirarla. Pero antes de ejecutar el movimiento, se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca y, hablando casi al lado de una de las plumas, dijo:

—El jefe Toro Sentado la habría expulsado de la tribu si él hubiera, ja... ja... —Se apartó a tiempo—. ¡Achís!

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, y con los labios dibujó una sonrisa descarada.

—Dios mío, Li, parece que usted es alérgico a mi persona. No se acerque tanto la próxima vez.

El estaba limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Es ese perfume que usted usa.

—Le presento mis disculpas —sonrió ella, sin sentir el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Pensó que así estaba bien. Ella no tenía ningún motivo para compartir con él la cena. Pero de todos modos necesitaba sonreír y lo hizo pues en el camino de regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones estornudó tres veces más y, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, Li se mantenía a respetable distancia.

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Le mando mis saludes a las personitas que me dijeron que continuaran este fic y que les gusto la parejita shaoran/sakura muchas gracias**

**Pero mándenme más review para seguir continuando esta historia que esta que arde**

En inglés, gordo.


End file.
